


I'll do it for her....

by MIZ4R



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Natalie is loved by most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIZ4R/pseuds/MIZ4R
Summary: Sometimes villains are just misunderstood people.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss I'm aware that there are major spelling issue and I'll fix them.... someday. Enjoy!
> 
> *Flashbacks*

Revenant POV

Once I know all the Legends lift Natalie room to find a different room to hold thier super secret meeting about me I came down. All that remained was the old man passed out in a chair nearby. I approached the fallen woman and kneeled next to her. It took some time to warm up to her at first. Despite my asshole comments, she still wanted to befriend me. Even the MRVN gave up after the first month but not her.

*"Mr. Revenant, why do you hate us?"* *The question caught me off guard while I searched for a sniper scope. I turn to the woman that was staring at me with innocent eyes. She didn't belong here, not where people like me can kill her. A small part of me was reminded of a child long ago looking at me the same way. She was asking why mom was angry and screaming at me. I looked the other way and lift them. It was only recently do I wish I quiet the Syndicate then when I had a chance. I look down at my hands with a small frown thinking over the question. I don't hate the legends, I just don't want anythingto do with them or thier family bond. Attachments is a dangerous thing to have in this line of work.*

*"Honestly? I don't. I just don't want anyone up in my business. If anything I find the robot annoying."*

*"So your just acting?"* *I thought it over a second and gave it a shrug.*

*"Kinda, I'm a asshole. Not gonna lie about that but the chances of me eating that clown? None, but don't tell him that."* *She let out small giggle and nodded her head.*

*"I promise!"*

I protected her as much as I can after that. She was the only one I didn't do a finisher on and the first one I would request on my team. Her personality made this hell not as grim which was nice. She even asked if I wanted to ever die. At first I was surprised at the question but now I know her reasoning.

"It shouldn't have been you. Any of the others I could live with but not you.." I grabbed her hand and willed the shadows to heal her injuries. There were so many, I can't take away all but maybe the major ones. I heard her give a small sigh of relief when the shadows were done. If she was under protection before then none of these would be here. I let go and stayed kneeling for awhile while the beeping quieted down a bit.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess, kid. The bitch should have kept it between us not involve you. Guess I'm still good at ruining lives, great...." I look down to the key card I stole from the CEO of HR. I placed it in Nox hands and took a piece of paper from his journal.

*Dear Nox, I don't give a shit about you lot but if looking for a way to kill me is really important enough to hurt Natalie then I'll make it easier for you. That's the CEO card, it should open the factory that holds my oganic brain. Kill that and you'll be rid of me. Tell the bitch to open the glass case this time. My only condition is that you get Natalie away from here. The Syndicate are evil, they are the ones that made me. I was THIER killing machine, got that old man? Let the bitch go do whatever to me but get the kid and leave the Outlands. I saw thier plans, things are about to get messy. One last thing, go into my room and under my bed there is a spooky nessy doll. I know her birthday isn't for another two months but obviously I won't be around. Give it to her and tell her "Her name was Alice, and she was 8 when I last saw her." Goodbye asshole, keep that bitch away. ~ Revin*

I stuffed the letter in his book and tapped his shoulder waking him. Before he could fully wake up I disappeared into the vents. I stayed long enough for him to pull out the letter and lift to go get some things done. It's only a matter of time and I got a lot of ties to deal with. Starting with the man that killed Natalie father and ending with dropping off all that juicey intel to Crypto including Renee files. Loba took pride on getting them everything they wanted but so can I and I will if it's just to say fuck you to both her her puppeteers. I also apparently have to threatened some people at some point for Witt and plant evidence in Che's parents house. I'm gonna be busy for awhile but fuck you Loba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epoluge time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going leave it with the first chapter but decided to add this.
> 
> *Flashbacks*

Caustic POV

I was not sure what to make of this intel the sim lift me. He is willing to die for Natalie? I guess the girl has a bigger impact on us then expected. He said that I meed to get her away from the Outlands. At first I taught it was joke a trick but once Tae came to us with all this information about the Syndicate I knew the monster wasn't joking. It was all there! Renee former life, Syndicate files for Crpyto, blackmail for Elliott to get get the best treatment for his mom, fake documents for Natalie and I to start a new life, police reports about the Che family killing a informant after exposing thier war crimes, the reports for the Syndicate talking about Natalie father being killed, and then reports on said killer 'mysteriously' falling to his death, and much more. Revenant did all this just so we can leave and not need Loba. He got everything we wanted and inly asked that I get the girl out of here. We all stayed gathered in the bar looking over all the info.

"Are you guys gonna do it?" I look up to Elliott when I heard the question. I've been looking down at the fake documents for a long time now. Among those documents was two tickets to the Frontier.

"It's not safe to be here anymore, and that was Revenant's only wish out of all this. We don't need Ms. Andues services and she doesn't need ours."

"Yeah, she bolted the moment you gave her that key card. Didn't even bother asking where you got it from." He looked at the others reading thier own documents. Turns out documents weren't the only thing Rev got us. A few days after his disappearance a red headed girl popped up at Elliott bar. She said that Rev told her she can find her brother here and to just ask for Crypto. It was the first time I saw the man cry when seeing her. At first be thought about stopping Loba fron killing Revenant but he made it clear that he made peace with it when we asked Nat. She was so sad knowing she won't see him again. When later asked who was Alice, she answered me with a sadden response.

*"She was his daughter a long time ago. He tried to find her once but it's been centuries since she died. There's no clear records where she was buried. He was pretty sad about that. Said that if there's anything he regrets the most was letting the Syndicate ruin his life and separate him from his kid."*

*"That is very tragic." So the machine was a man inside after all.*

*"Papa once told me, Sometimes a Villain is only a misunderstood person that needs help. I never saw Rev as a evil villain we were supposed to fear. He wa just a very sad and angry man that lost everything. He took his anger out on others hoping to find some satisfaction."*

*"Natalie... Revenant has done a lot of killing in his time..."*

*"I know. He told me that too. He also told me I'm too kind to people sometimes. He knew that if he did die, he's not expecting paradise or forgiveness. But he did want rest after existing for so long."*

*"I see."*

I gave sigh and put the tickets in my pocket. It was the only thing the man asked of me and we didn't have much here anyways besides family.

"So your going then?"

"Natalie and I will leave this Saturday if you wish to bring Renee over for dinner before then." Elliott gave a small nod and glanced around the bar.

"Are you gonna miss them?" I looked around as well before taking another drink of coffee.

"Perhaps, maybe you all will come visit some day?"

"Sounds like a plan." I cleared my throat to gain everyone attention and raised my mug for a small cheer and everyone else followed.

"To Revenant, may he finally rest."

"To Revenant!"


End file.
